projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39: The Devil Never Cries
Area: Demon World, Majigen The group that went through the portal arrive in a weird place. Just then, Gemini sees what looks like a giant demon baby. It was then that Jedah shows up and welcomes to his spirit room. He intends to kill them and transfer their power to the giant vessel he created, and is also the reason for traveling across the worlds. He goes on saying that all of life was one long ago. Dante goes to say this: "Devils Never Cry". They plan to destroy the vessel, but apparently Jedah has someone guarding it: Astaroth. He arrives along with a horde of demons and says the only reason he's protecting it is a piece of art to him and deserves to be in his demon realm better. Everyone prepares for battle. As one of the Astaroths go down, he says that the ruler of the demon world is no weakling. After the second Astaroth is defeated, he comments on how Arthur assembled a powerful army. He disappears in a puff of smoke as he Dante finishes his last words: "The Demon World will always be revived". Just then, Riemsianne shows up fashionably late. She had a few delays getting here, and said she arrived here to pay back a few debts to the other demon lords. Just then, Selvaria also appears. She explains that Toma has a job to do back on their world, but Cyrille responds by saying that Malaxatra is just as much her enemy as theirs. The La Vaes plans to leave after the battle is over and what Jedah's "Salvation" is about. Selvaria also notes that she and the Nameless have a war to fight back in their world as well. She warns Riela not to use her Valkyrian powers foolishly, but Riela responds that her power supports everyone here. Both sides begin their war once again. After Riemsianne is defeated, Toma asks her if she planned to use the Geo-Fortress' transporter to get back home. He tells her he hasn't forgotten his duty as heritor of the Holy Sword. The La Vaes then leaves, saying that the Shining Force is going to be needed soon. She may wait for them, but Malaxtra won't. Neneko is impressed by Toma's maturity, and even thinks that Cyrille has a crush on him (though she tries to hide it). Once the Valkyria is defeated, Kurt asked if Riemsianne was going to send her home. Just when Imca looked like she was going to finally get her revenge, she tells her to head back to the empire. She said she would settle this on their own world, the world where her home village is. Imca states that if she borrowed the hand of others to kill Selvaria, she could never say she had her revenge. Jedah finally returns and says that his preparations are complete. After some philosophical banter, Raptor appears with an entourage of zombies. Jedah continues saying that it was thanks to the party's efforts of harvesting the enemies' souls for his vessel. He says that only eight minutes remain until the spirit body awakens. A horde of monsters appear and now the party decides to focus on Jedah; once he's down, the vessel goes down too. Raptor goes down, but makes a quick exit. Although Hsien-Ko is a bit concerned, Jill says to ignore him and focus on Jedah. After Jedah's defeat, he begins asking why they deny his salvation. Dante says his soul's saying something else; it says "don't screw with us". Before goes down for good, he mentions all life returning to a single point and as long as that happens, he will keep appearing. Just then, the spirit body begins to awaken and take in Jedah's soul. Raptor then shows up and tries to absorb Jedah's power but his body couldn't handle it and exploded. The explosion cut down the spiritual pressure in the room, and it was then that the other half of the group arrives. The dimensional space begins to warp and is about to be swallowed into a rift. Mii then uses her new power to warp everyone out of there at mach speed. Strategy: Once Jedah appears, head towards him while dealing with the enemies in your path. Use any Nullify Block and Nullify ZOC skills to get as close to Jedah as possible. It is possible to take down Raptor as well, but with an 8 turn time limit, it's best to use your moves carefully but only if you decide to do so. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Sänger Frank & Hsien-Ko Devilotte Soma & Alisa Lindow Gemini & Erica Arthur Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Ichiro & Sakura Neneko Dante & Demitri Valkyrie Kurt & Riela Imca Toma & Cyrille Lady Chris & Jill Rikiya Enemies Astaroth x2 (Boss) Shielder x2 (Boss) Red Arremer King x5 Red Arremer x1 White Arremer x3 Red Arremer Ace x4 Selvaria Bles (Boss) Equipment Drop: Military Rifle Ruhn Riemsianne La Vaes (Boss) Equipment Drop: Shiny Mail Succubus x2 Master Medusa x3 Dark Stalker x3 Dark Serpent x3 High Bermuda Gang x3 Jedah Dohma (Boss) Equipment Drop: Hell King's Wing Lord Raptor (Boss) Armaros x3 Glare x4 Q-Bee x5 Tyrant T-002 x2 Super Tyrant x2 Ooze x3 Zombie (Blue) x1 Zombie (Red) x1 Zombie (Purple) x1 Ebitan x4 Hedrin x3 Items Kusuha Juice, Shintai Fragment, Mixed Juice, Hell King's Arm, Devil Star Trivia *The area is based off Jedah's stage "God's Fetus" from Darkstalkers 3 *The title "Devils Never Cry" was from a quote that Trish mentioned near the end of Devil May Cry, and was the name of Dante's agency for a while. It was also the name of the credits roll theme of Devil May Cry 3. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter